Fenton Bazooka XTREME!
by thebestAUTHOR
Summary: From the desk of Maddie Fenton Name:The Fenton Bazooka XTREME. Purpose: improvement of the Fenton Bazooka. Qualities: similar to the original, indestructible. Test subject: Danny Phantom. Please be nice, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Fenton Bazooka XTREME

**Fenton Bazooka XTREME! **

**This is my first fic so please be nice. No flames. Constructive criticism welcomed. I do not own Danny Phantom. **

Chapter 1: From the desk Of Maddie Fenton.

Name: Fenton Bazooka Extreme!

Description: When one ray of this ultra powerful gun hits any ghost from the weakest and dumbest to the smartest and strongest, the Phantom will be sucked into a ghost proof prison where it will unable to move. Also doubles as an ecto toaster.

Q and A:

_**How did the Fenton Bazooka Extreme get its name?**_

_The Fenton Bazooka Extreme is an improvement of the Fenton Bazooka. Seeing as we always find our Fenton Bazooka smashed whenever we come back, after leaving for a second, we made the Fenton Bazooka Extreme indestructible._

_**Why did you make the Fenton Bazooka Extreme?**_

_To help study ghosts of course. When hit with this the ghost will be knocked unconscious and transported to the Fenton lab basement. _

_**What Happens to the ghost in the Fenton Lab basement?**_

_It will go through a series of tests, and questions. Below is a description of the three fazes._

_Faze 1- Testing. A series of tests will be performed on the phantom. The ghost will be unconscious during this time. When the testing is finished, Faze 2 will begin. _

_Faze 2- Questioning. The ghost will be asked a series of questions during this time through persuasion or force. The ghost will be zapped so it is unable to lie. The ghost will need to be awake for this faze. If the ghost does not waken, then it will be electrocuted with a ghost ray until it does. When Faze 2 is finished proceed to Faze 3._

_Faze 3- Dissection. When Fazes 1and 2 are finished the Fenton's no longer have need for this evil echo of human past. The ultimate test will begin. The ghost will be dissected/ripped apart molecule by molecule in order to end its destructive path and observe more than we could when it still had a form. The destroyed ghost will then be obliterated into a pile of goop._

Test subject: Danny Phantom.

**So, what did you think? I know that chapter is extremely short but this chapter is more of a prologue than a chapter and I figured it should be short, but don't worry the chapters will get longer. Read and review, I won't update until I think I have reached a reasonable amount of reviews for each chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, it's me again, thebestAUTHOR. Incredibly sorry to dissapoint, but I have some bad news for you. (at least for the people wanting THIS story to be continued. You see, I already have a lot of stories started right now, and I think I should finish up my other ones before continuing this one. (I chose to take a break on this one because this is the one I am having most trouble writing.) Please note that it WILL be continued, it will just be on hiatus for a while, and when I say a while I mean what is probably going to be a VERY long time. Im not sure when that time might be, but I do know that the more reviews I get the faster it will happen. Again, sorry to dissapoint, but I hope this still encourages you to review. Make sure not to miss my minuature story at the bottom.**

**Once upon a time there was this button, and it said review, ... and, ... I think you know where this is going. **

**If you dont... Good luck to ya. **

**Oh, and if you can think of any ideas you want to see done for the story, tell me and I might just use them.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism accepted. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm going to make a new fic that I think you guys might enjoy, make sure to check it out. It's called, the DP trivia challenge. (I've seen somebody do something along the lines of this kind of fic before, but I'm not sure who it was or what show it was for.) I'm definetly not copying anything but I'm using this idea. So if there's anybody that has complaints to that kind of fic, and thinks mine is too similar to there's, I'll delete it quickly.

So... the point of the thing is, the first 20 reviewers for the first chapter get to participate in the challenge. Each couple of days after that there is an update with a whole bunch of DP trivia questions you have to answer in a review. The person who got the most answers wrong is eliminated, and if there is a tie for most answers wrong, well, you'll just have to wait and see to find out. (If that ever happens.) Another copy of the rules will be posted inside, so make sure to look. And remember, 20 people have to review untill it starts. If you are one of the 20, and you don't review between the time it took me to post 1 chapter and the next, you'll automatically be eliminated, so make sure you keep the story on your story alerts!

Hm... what praytell will the winner recieve? A job well done that's what. LOL, jk.

the winner will recieve a sneak peak at what's going to happen next, in one of my stories, of their choosing!

So hurry up and review that, you don't want to miss being in the top 20.

For this chapter of this story, you can also review. Tell me if you have any questions about the DP trivia challenge.

Till then,


End file.
